


You Know You Want To

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lazy day hanging out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Want To

"Wanna watch a movie?" Elijah asked, shuffling through a stack of DVD's.

Sean nodded and shook his hand as he walked toward the daybed.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked. "What did you do?"

"Ah, just jammed it. Didn't think I hurt it." He inspected the little finger on his left hand, grimacing. "But it appears maybe I did."

"Sit down," Elijah told him, reaching for his hand. "Let me look at it."

"No!" Sean protested, pulling it away. "It's fine. Never mind."

He flopped onto his back, pulling his finger ever further away from Elijah's reaching hands.

"No, Hobbit!" Sean laughed. "You are SO weird!" He smacked Elijah's hands down, then grabbed his wrists and held them. "I'd say: 'Where you want to go, Elijah?' and you'd say: 'Oooo! Take me to a car accident so I can see all the blooood and gore and stuff.'"

"Would not!" Elijah protested, laughing. "You're so mean to me, Sean. And here I thought you liked me." He pulled his wrists free and lay on his stomach next to Sean looking at him.

Sean's mouth twisted into a skeptical grimace. "Spare me!" he growled, shaking his head. "Mean to you." He made a disgusted noise. "Sure."

"Then let me see it!" Elijah groused, tugging on Sean's wrist.

Sean rolled his eyes and donned his best 'put-upon' expression, but he let Elijah pull his hand up for a peek. "There!" he said, waving the finger around within an inch of Elijah's nose. "Happy now, Dr. Wood?"

Elijah grabbed Sean's hand and examined the finger thoroughly. He grabbed the end of it rather hard and Sean's mouth opened in a silent 'OW!' of protest. Elijah looked down and laughed. "Oh, suck it up, Astin! There's not even a mark on this thing."

Sean yanked his hand away and held his finger protectively against his chest. "Well, you're a brat," he said in a hurt voice. "And I suppose if I had a heart attack you'd lay there ignoring me saying: 'There's not a mark on you!' and 'Suck it up, Astin!' while I choked and turned blue and died."

Elijah lowered his face into his pillow and shook with laughter. "Awwww," he finally managed, still grinning. "Give it here." He grabbed Sean's finger again and yanked it to him. "Does it reeeealy hurt, Seanie?"

"It DO! It DO, Lijah-Poo!" Sean whined. "It huwwwt so bad!"

Elijah laughed harder yet. "Well Lijah-Poo will fix it then," he said sweetly. He stuck Sean's finger in his mouth and sucked on it hard, then he released it with a noticeable 'Pop!' and gave it a quick kiss.

"There!" he said, shoving Sean's hand back to him. "I now pronounce you cured."

Sean looked at him with in astonishment. "That's IT?" he grumbled. "You think THAT cured me?" He shook his head in disbelief and cradled his finger against his chest again, mumbling under his breath. "Mean Lijah. Sucked my finger hard and hurt it more."

"Gimme a break, Astin. You know you love it when I suck you."

Sean's eyes went wide and for a moment he said nothing. Then he raised his finger toward Elijah and scowled. "Love it?" he whined. "You stopped just when I was getting close."

Elijah laughed again and pressed his forehead against Sean's shoulder. "Ooops!" he laughed. "Sorry, dude. Didn't realize."

Sean fake-grumbled and nudged Elijah's forehead with his shoulder. "Don't be leaning on me, you stop-sucking-at -the-critical-moment wanker!"

Elijah laughed even harder and scooted closer to Sean. "I will not stop leaning on you," he giggled. "I want to be snuggled."

"Ha!" Sean barked. "Fat chance."

"Seeeeean," Elijah whined. "You know you want to."

"And just where did you get THAT ridiculous idea?" Sean looked at him with faked astonishment. "Snuggle you," he huffed. He nudged Elijah's forehead again, very gently. " I say again… Ha!"

"Sean Patrick Astin, you lie like a Persian rug!" Elijah bellyached. "I can't believe you'd actually deny how much you lust after me!" He opened his mouth in pretend-astonishment. "I'm like all in shock and stuff."

Sean giggled like a madman, then shook his head. "Oh, come on! Lust? I have no such leanings. I'm a married man, I'll have you know. And you know what that means."

"Yeah," Elijah said dryly, nuzzling Sean's cheek. "It means you want it more than the average guy 'cause you never get any at home!"

"I do!" Sean objected. "I do get it at home!"

Elijah looked at him skeptically. "Right. When was the last time you got any at home?"

Sean was now half-hysterical with laughter. "Elijah! Stop!"

"Confess that you lust after me then," Elijah coaxed. "Come on. Fess up." He pulled on Sean's arm until he turned onto his side, facing Elijah and nuzzled his cheek again. "Fess up, you," he whispered.

Sean's eyes were mere inches from Elijah's. "Tell me, ring boy," he murmured. "Who is seducing who, here? I haven't been nuzzling you. But you, on the other hand, have been snoogling me ever since I got here."

Elijah stared into his eyes and said nothing.

"So?" Sean asked. "What do you have to say for yourself? Hmm?"

Elijah continued to stare into Sean's eyes.

"Lij?" Sean questioned, starting to worry at his silence. "Say something. Please."

"Snuggle me," Elijah said softly. "You know you want to."

Sean flipped over onto his back. "Oh? And just why would I want to do that, huh?"

Elijah pointed at himself. "I happen to be very pretty." He nodded at Sean sagely. "So you know you want to snuggle me."

"I've seen prettier." Sean shrugged with feigned indifference.

Elijah's mouth twisted quickly and Sean stifled a grin. He leaned toward Elijah and whispered conspiratorially: "But not many."

Elijah sighed and buried his face in his pillow. "OK," he said quietly.

For a moment the room was silent.

Sean turned his head toward Elijah, searching for signs of life. "Hey. You pouting?"

Elijah shook his head, but said nothing.

Sean turned onto his side. "Lij?"

He poked Elijah's side with an index finger.

"Hey."

Elijah shook his shoulders and scooted slightly away from Sean. "What?" His words were muffled in his pillow.

"You pouting?"

"No."

"What you doing?"

"Nothing."

"You mad?"

"No."

"You know I was kidding. Right?"

Elijah shrugged his shoulders.

"Lijah," Sean said quietly. "You do know I was kidding."

Elijah shrugged again.

Sean sighed and leaned closer to him. "No one is prettier than you."

Elijah shook his head, his face rubbing against the pillow. "You don't mean it. You wouldn't snuggle me."

Sean's face opened in a knowing grin. His mouth twisted a bit and he nodded. "I see. That's how it works is it."

Elijah shrugged again.

Sean tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Elijah said without looking at him.

Sean tapped his shoulder again.

Elijah turned his head and looked at Sean.

Sean half turned on the bed and held his arms out.

Elijah grinned and scooted close to him, laying his head on Sean's shoulder. He felt Sean's arms wrap around him and tighten, pulling him close.

"What's up with this?" Sean asked against his hair. "You OK? You're starting to worry me."

"Because I want you to snuggle me?" Elijah asked. "Is that so unusual? We used to snuggle all the time. Especially in New Zealand."

"I know. But," Sean searched for words, but failed to find them. "I dunno, Lij. You just don't normally ask me to do this."

Elijah was silent for a moment. "Do you mind it?"

"No. Of course not." He softly kissed the top of Elijah's head. "Come on, Doodle. You know better."

For a moment they were both silent. Then Sean stirred as if he were trying to nestle Elijah closer. "My problem with this isn't that I don't like it." He leaned back to look into Elijah's face. "And you damned well know it."

Elijah looked up with the sweet, closed-mouth, gentleness-itself smile that Sean adored.

"Right." Sean said, getting the message in the smile. "You know exactly why we don't do this very often."

"You're afraid I'll give you the galloping crud?" Elijah asked with a grin.

Sean's shook with laughter. "That's it, alright," he giggled. "Fear of galloping crud dominates my life."

"They have shots for that, you know," Elijah giggled into Sean's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Sean said softly. "Well, unfortunately, there are no shots that can protect me against…" he sighed and left his sentence unfinished.

"Against what?" Elijah asked.

"Against what happens to me when you get this close to me."

"What happens?" Elijah asked.

Sean lifted his head and looked down into Elijah's face, to see Elijah's geeky grin looking back. "Right," he said dryly. "Like you don't know."

"You have to sneeze because you're allergic to me?" Elijah offered.

Sean merely scowled.

"You wanna punch me out because I piss you off?" he asked, still grinning.

"Very funny, Doodle. Just a laugh riot."

"You want to hold me close and kiss me as though you'll never get enough of me?" Elijah murmured, his voice low.

Now it was Sean's turn to simply stare without saying a word.

Elijah sighed. "I'm sorry. That wasn't very nice was it."

Sean shrugged. "It's just not something I can tease about."

Elijah nodded. "I understand. I wasn't teasing. Not when I said that at any rate."

Sean remained silent.

"It means a lot to me too, Sean," Elijah said softly. "You know how I feel about you."

Sean nodded. "And you know how I feel, Doodle. It's just at times I don't quite know… " He looked down at Elijah and stroked his hair. "I don't quite know what to do about it. That's all."

"Nothing TO do," Elijah told him with downcast eyes.

Sean was silent and Elijah leaned up, seeking his eyes.

The hazel orbs were veiled and Sean's mouth was twisted strangely. Elijah pulled on his sleeve and when Sean responded with a glance, he whispered urgently. "Sean. God. You know I'd never ask you for anything."

"What makes you think you'd have to ask?" Sean replied instantly.

Elijah stared at him. "I don't understand."

"Why would you have to ask? You don't think I want to be with you? You think you'd have to ask me to leave Chris and start a life with you?" He reached to touch Elijah's cheek. "Well, you wouldn't."

"I'm still there because the time isn't right yet, Lij," he murmured, brushing his fingers across Elijah's brow. "And that's the only reason I'm there." He shrugged. "And when the time is right, it won't matter what you want, because I won't be doing it for you. I'll be doing it for me, and in a weird way for her."

He turned to look more fully into Elijah's eyes. "And when that happens, you won't be obligated to do anything. I'll get a place of my own and that'll be it."

"You won't let me move in with you?" Elijah said with a pretend-pout.

Sean screwed up his mouth trying not to smile. "Depends. You gonna come home drunk and piss in the sock drawer like you did that time in New Zealand?"

Elijah burst out laughing. "Dude!" he said, shaking his head. "I was so out of it that night!"

Sean ran his index finger up Elijah's chest and when he looked down, Sean flipped his nose playfully. "You gonna leave half eaten sandwiches in the bathroom? You gonna leave your dirty underwear on the kitchen counter next to the bread?"

Elijah shook with laughter. "We could hire a maid, you know!"

Sean shook his head ruefully. "I can just see it now. We'd be like the fucking odd couple. You hiding tuna fish sandwiches under the couch cushions, and me with a pained look on my face trying to figure out what the bad smell is."

"You think it'll ever happen, Sean?" Elijah asked a bit wistfully.

"That we end up living together?" Sean replied.

Elijah nodded.

"Oh, hell yes, it'll happen," Sean told him. "Just remains to be seen if you even want to when the time comes."

"Why wouldn't I?" Elijah queried.

Sean shrugged and tugged Elijah's head back to his shoulder.

"Because you've fallen in love with someone else. Because you've decided I'm too old for you. Too weird for you. Too 'something' for you."

Elijah lifted his head and smirked into Sean's eyes. "Bullshit," he said in a conversational tone, and lowered his head back to Sean's shoulder.

Sean smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Nice," Elijah murmured. "But I bet I could do better."

Sean smiled. "Just never you mind."

Elijah lifted his head and Sean moaned. "No, Doodle. Please don't."

"Jesus!" Elijah shot back, lowering his face back into the pillow. "Fine! Relax. I won't kiss you."

"Lij!" Sean cried, trying to lift his head. "Lij, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. It's just…"

Elijah looked at him and Sean gave a small, resigned sigh. "God. It's just that you're so… Oh, I don't know. Sweet. Wonderful. And I do want… Well. You know what I want. And I can't… Well, you know that too. And I wish I could, but I'd just get into trouble."

Elijah's mouth was open and he shook his head in amazement. "A degree in English, huh?"

Sean snickered and nodded helplessly.

"Well you might want to try a little on me because I didn't understand a word you just said."

Sean laughed quietly and looked into his eyes. Their gazes met and locked, and after a long moment Sean leaned forward and softly kissed the corner of Elijah's mouth

There was another long moment of silence, and then Elijah leaned forward and brushed his lips against Sean's.

Before either of them could take another breath, they were kissing. It didn't last long. A matter of seconds. But their mouths sought each other with a passionate hunger that left no doubt in either of their minds how the other one felt.

Elijah gasped and broke the kiss. He glued his face to Sean's shoulder, his whole body shaking. Sean's teeth clamped down on his lower lip and his arms tightened convulsively around Elijah clutching him as close as he could possibly get him.

Sean's hands moved over Elijah's back. Soothing. Calming.

Eventually Elijah's body responded to Sean's gentle comforting, and stopped shaking. He lifted his head and eased out of their embrace.

"So, you wanna watch a movie?" he asked, shuffling through a stack of DVD's.

Sean nodded.


End file.
